A Lost Mission
by Travis Waltz
Summary: Fireheart and Bluestar are off on a mission provided by Starclan. Though when Bluestar is wounded, and they are both lost and all they have is each other... can her most trusted cat and deputy keep her safe and lead the two cats home?
1. Shelter

Hello everyone, readers, skimmers, flamers alike! Here is the first chapter of A Lost Mission. And after the second chapter I will work on two other stories. And so it will be a two week switch. I hope you enjoy!

The sun had risen and fallen several times several times since they had been forced into this place. It was a dark looming tunnel but at least for the two shapes huddled together it was dry and provided protection from both two legs as well as dogs, when a flash of light illuminated the tunnel flame orange and sliver reflected back.

"Are you sure it's safe to stay here?" The grey-furred queen asked the cat next to her who paused for a moment. There were many things to consider but in this place that was unknown to either of them, but for the time being they both felt safe.

"This is a good of place as any Bluestar," he said to her and licked a paw. A cold gust of air filled the tunnel, and the two huddled closer together for warmth. While it was a little warm outside, in the dark there was an unnatural chill that did not go well with short fur and the rain just made it colder. They had been through a lot and a short time of rest would have been more than a blessing from Starclan.

"But what if those dog's find us again," she asked nervously, from the shaking of her body he could tell Bluestar was uncertain and scared.

"Then I will defend you with my life," he said bluntly and with as much confidence he could muster. She looked at him for a moment and then back to the ground at her paws.

"Thank you Fireheart I don't know what I'd do without you," she said in a voice that barley met a whisper. 'Never let me go through that,' she thought to herself, after while Fireheart left her side for a moment to check on the weather. It was raining when they had found this two leg tunnel and so far it hadn't given up. He shook his body, fur standing at end for a moment and he peaked out. The rain was still coming down but it was hard to tell if it was any worse than from before.

A drop of rain hit him on his muzzle, causing him to jump back and he wiped it away with his paw quickly. He heard a weak laugh and purr coming from the tunnel. Fireheart couldn't believe his ears; he hadn't heard either of those things in a long time.

"You just reminded me of when you were an apprentice, you were a lot cuter then, I wonder where it went," she said to him jokingly. He rolled his eyes and didn't know what to say; after all it had been awhile since he had seen humor from his leader after the exposing of Tigerclaw had bruised her spirit.

"Not to say you didn't become a handsome tom," she said and that embarrassed him again, a purr snuck from his throat and she let out a small chuckle.

"Do you remember the day we found you hunting?" She asked him and Fireheart nodded, it was a life changing event.

"How could I not, it was the day I changed my life for the better, the day I met my best friend, the day I became a clan cat… and ruined Longtail's good looks," he finished with a laugh to himself. They were both purring now at simpler more innocent memories and both were enjoying each other's company. Fireheart most of all was enjoying having his old leader back, it might have had something to do with being away from the clan and surviving on their own reigniting her warrior spirit.

"Bluestar can I tell you something?" he asked her looking at a face that seemed to become more and more alive.

"Of course Fireheart, what is it?" she replied to him.

"Back when everyone was wondering who you'd make deputy, Greystripe asked me if I wanted to be deputy and I answered no, but after all at has happened I am honored and glad that it was me you chose," he said to her and she nodded.

"You are my most loyal warrior, my most loyal cat, my most loyal friend. It was you and Greystripe who discovered Tigerclaw's plan. You were the obvious choice out all of the other traitors-," she stopped herself and shook her head. "You were the obvious choice out of all of the other cats," she said with a smile and he licked her ear.

"What about Whitestorm," he said out loud but more so as an afterthought. She looked at him and knew what he meant.

"Whitestorm is my kin and the reason I didn't pick him is because I need him to be a warrior, to not have so much distracting his mind. He had been helping you has he not? And between you and me he isn't as young as he used to be," at this comment a laugh escaped his throat. He could have never imagined Whitestorm as an elder, condemned to the Den of the older cats but it was a thought that could happen.

"When we get back, I'm going to assume that you don't want me to tell him that," he said and Bluestar gave him a look.

"That would be wise not to after all, I am older than he is and I can still preform just as well as any cat," she said and Fireheart nodded, she had made her point.

"We should get some rest," Fireheart said and then lay next to Bluestar, their fur intertwining.

"Whitestorm you're in charge," Fireheart shouted to the senior white warrior, who looked confused.

"What do you mean Fireheart?" he called back.

"Bluestar wants me to go on a mission with her, something about Starclan I assume. Pick another warrior for your second in command if need be and we will be back as soon as we can," he said and Whitestorm nodded. He met Bluestar who was impatiently waiting for him.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked him and he nodded. Without another word she darted off into the forest with Fireheart close behind her.

Well guys and gals thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Favorite and follow both this story and me as an author if you want to! PM me if you have any questions and I will reply. Review and I will reply in the next chapter whether you have an account or not. I hope you enjoyed and hopefully don't hate my new rotation system to much! Thanks and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	2. Passing Through

Hello everyone young and old! Thank you for checking out this next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

He was having an easy time keeping pace with his leader, even though for the longest time she seemed to have trouble just leaving her den. This energy wasn't a roaring but it was something that surprised him non-the less. The trees around him were all but a blur as they raced through the territory and felt soft grass barely touch the bottom of their paws. The scents of the forest were strong that day as the sky was clear and the sun shined. There felt a high possibility to catch prey but neither of them was going to be able to hunt.

"Bluestar do you think we should rest for a moment before proceeding, I can smell prey," the young tom shouted forward to his leader who had not changed her pace and didn't show the slightest sign of stopping. Fireheart signed and kept running until they finally stopped for a moment, they were at the edge of the forest and peering at the grass lands.

"Windclan," Fireheart meowed as he took in the sent along with that of rabbit. The cats hung still for a moment to catch their breath. Fireheart paused for a moment and looked at Bluestar, at that moment as the sun struck her blue-grey fur she looked like her old self… but it was over shadowed by the cat the was underneath said fur, one who had her spirit broken.

"We have to cross Windclan territory," Bluestar murmured to herself but loudly enough for Fireheart to hear. Her saying this had snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked at her.

"So our mission involves the moonstone," Fireheart said out loud hoping Bluestar would hear his words, though if she had she didn't say anything to him. He felt a burning of both curiosity and a bit of anger towards his leader. On the one paw he wanted to know where they were going and what was so important about this mission that they had to leave the camp practically leaderless. On the other paw Fireheart didn't know why Bluestar wasn't telling him anything.

"The faster we move through their territory the less chance we will get caught and stopped like last time," she meowed with an echo in her as the she remembered what had happened not too long ago. And without another word she dashed off into the grass lands just as fast as she had before. Fireheart kept his pace right next to her and they ran in sync.

When the quick sounds of paw steps thumped against the earth they slowed their pace to a halt. It was within seconds they found that they were surrounded. Faces of cats he recognized were few, though he did notice Onewhisker and Deadfoot the Windclan deputy. His fur stood on end and he felt the muscles in his body tense up.

"Well look what we have here," Deadfoot said before receiving a hiss from Bluestar, the queen clearly wasn't happy with being caught again for a similar reason as last time.

"Deadfoot you have stopped us once before from making our way to the moonstone and you will not deny me a second time," she said to him daringly. 'So we are going to the moonstone' Fireheart thought to himself. Deadfoot narrowed his eyes at the two cats.

"All I see are two Thunderclap cats trespassing in my territory," he said in a dark toned voice.

"Does Thuderclan think they own us?" One warrior shouted out angrily. Tails were lashing and the group of cats hissed and spat at the duo, and before Bluestar could open her mouth Fireheart spoke.

"That is enough, I understand that we are in your territory and why you feel anger towards us… but are you really going to refuse the leader of Thunderclap her right to the moonstone, are you willing to risk angering Starclan?" He finished and looked at the other deputy who thought for a moment.

"And are you willing to bleed for those word," Deadfoot countered and was met by an unblinking stare. In this moment Fireheart wasn't going to let any fear show, no matter how much it burned at him.

"Yes and I am willing to die for my leader," he said in a cold voice stepping in front of Bluestar. "And if you want to attack us go ahead, but how do you think it will look to the other clans if Windclan just goes around attacking cats on a mission from Starclan?" He asked the deputy who was silent for moments and moments before concluding that it might not be worth the risk.

"You may pass this time, but I don't want to see or smell Thunderclan again," he said and the circle of cats opened up a allowing the two to exit. And with a dipping of the head as thanks they were off. They ran as fast as their paws would let them trying to get out of Windclan's territory. Bluestar was moving as fast as before but the whole time she seemed to focus on Fireheart, not once did her face give off any trace of what she was thinking of so he decided to not think about it.

After some time they found themselves at a location very close to the Highstones. It was there they stopped to rest for a moment both of them were breathing hard.

"Do you think they followed us?" Fireheart asked Bluestar who didn't say anything for a long while. Before he could think that she had completely ignored him she opened her mouth and spoke.

"I don't think so, we would of heard something or smelt them," she said and Fireheart noted the air was blowing from behind them and there was no Windclan sent attached to it.

"Good point," was all he said as Bluestar got up and they continued their way to the Highstones. She again looked at him as they stood at the face of Mother Mouth.

Thank you everyone for reading. I hope it was worth your time and was a pleaser. Don't forget to follow favorite and review and PM me if you have any questions, now next week and the week after I will be working on two new stories and then switch back. I guess we'll see how that goes. Once again thanks for reading and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	3. In The Dark

Hello readers! This marks the return of Warriors and Danny Phantom! Well for the next two weeks anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter and well read on!

It was a place he had been before… but no matter the number of times he had visited the eerie cave that was filled with power, it would always chill his bones and cause his fur to stand on end.

"Bluestar do you think we should hunt before entering?" Fireheart asked his leader who paused only for a moment and looked at him.

"We do not have the time. We have delayed the inevitable long enough," she said with a blank sternness. Fireheart wanted to just agree but something was still bugging him. Bluestar had given up on Starclan, cut them off… so why had she been so keen on coming to this place, on this mission, to the ones who she blamed for the misfortunes of her clan?

"Bluestar I must know-," he began but before even a mew could escape his lips his leader began to enter the dark abyss.

"Follow me," was all she said and being her loyal deputy he did as he was told and followed her until he couldn't even see his paws in front of him. He had to rely on his other senses; sight was a no go in the pitch black environment. So he used sent and followed the smell of his leader. Fireheart kept his pace the same as every now and then he felt the tip of Bluestar's tail brush against his noise.

"Bluestar this is a Starclan mission," he began and waited for a moment to see if his leader would reply to him at all… and if she did he didn't hear her. Although she most likely didn't as there was not a single sound except for their paws striking the earth as they carried on.

"Why are we on a Starclan mission if you aren't on good terms with them?" He asked her and for the longest time Fireheart believed it was a question that he wouldn't get an answer too. There was the sound of dripping water and then her heard Bluestar speak.

"Fireheart… would you ever betray me?" She asked him, and Fireheart couldn't help but to be taken aback by her question. It hit him hard but that didn't stop him from answering her quickly.

"I would never betray you Bluestar. You are my leader… you were my mentor and you're my friend. I have done everything I can to make you not regret making decision of bringing a kittypet into your clan," he finished what he had to say and at this moment he noticed they had stopped moving and Fireheart felt a chill go up his spine as they stood there in the windy and cold cave. They stood there for a long time and just as he was about to say something he felt movement and felt Bluestar get closer to him.

"I trust you Fireheart; you are the only cat out of a clan of traitors that I can trust besides my own kin. And I need you to do something for me," she said quietly as if she was trying to whisper which made him all the more curious.

"Of course Bluestar, what is it that you need me to do?" He asked her and was eager to please and help his leader. Fireheart again had to wait in the dark silent hoping that Bluestar had not forgotten what she was going to tell him. The wait was killing him and he was about to break the silence when once again the blue-grey female broke it first and he kept his mouth shut.

"Do you trust me?" She asked him, the question confused him as it wasn't the answer he was expecting but no matter how confused he was Fireheart was still a loyal cat.

"Yes I trust you Bluestar. You are my leader and I am your deputy, I trust you to run the Clan… to be our leader," he said to her. There was a short silence and for a moment he heard Bluestar mumbling.

"If I am a leader of a Clan of traitors… then what kind of a leader does that make me," she mumbled and Fireheart felt hurt by her words, he wanted to say she was and still is a good leader… he wanted to say that the clan wasn't full of traitors and that it was full of loyal cats who she was in charge of… and he wanted to say that she could trust her Clan, not just himself or Whitestorm. But alas he knew that no matter how many times he told her, no matter how many times he would explain or try to get Bluestar to understand that it wouldn't and he would be wasting his breath.

"Bluestar," he said to snap her out of whatever daze she seemed to be in.

"Yes," she said in the same quiet voice as before that made her almost sound as if she was just an echo coming from somewhere in Mother Mouth.

"What was it you were going to ask of me?" He asked her and even though he didn't mean for it, there was a bit of beg in his voice as he asked her. There was once again silence… a silence that was slowly driving Fireheart mad.

"I need you to trust me and not ask about this mission. I need you to follow me and protect me if necessary. That is all I need you to do," she said and paused for a moment.

"Can I ask that of you?" she asked him and he was going to nod before he realized that she wouldn't have seen him do so.

"Yes Bluestar, I give you my word I will do what you have asked," he replied to her and as they began to move again he was silent. Although it made him a little sad that she didn't tell him, he did as he was told and walked in silence, prepared to protect and didn't ask a single question. And when they finally entered a room that was lite by the moonstone he was shocked.

As Bluestar let out a hateful hiss.

Thank you so very much for reading. I know everyone has busy lives and I just wanted to say it is an honor that you'd take time to give this story a read! Review Favorite and follow if you want and of course as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	4. Lashing Out

Hello everyone, young and old! I am glad you are here for the next update, and I do apologize for the later time, I have had a busy day and couldn't find the time to update. Anyways read on!

He was more than stunned. Fireheart looked back at Bluestar, he had no idea what she was doing but as he opened his mouth to question her, he he'd his tongue and did as he was told. Every inch of his fur was standing on end as he watched the blue furred queen slowly stalk towards the stone. There was still a low growl quietly emitting from her throat. He wanted to move forward, but there was a paralyzing shock going throughout his body… one that Fireheart could not escape. 'What is she thinking?' he wondered to himself critically but still refused to open his mouth and say anything, thereby disobeying his leader's command.

The silence was maddening and it was made worse by the anger and tension in the air that seemed so thick that Fireheart began to suffocate. His body was trembling and his tail tip was twitching. His leader still made her way closer to the stone with the same calm and yet viscously angry crouch and hiss. When she seemed only one or two tail lengths away from the stone Bluestar stopped. Fireheart still hadn't moved when his heart sank further and he watched with dismay as Bluestar flattened her ears.

"Try to abandon my clan, one that has done many great deeds, one that has suffered, one that has had many good cats suffer and this is how you treat us? With fire, death, dogs and worst of all traitors," she yowled and hissed at the stone. Fireheart tried to move forward to calm the queen but it was no use as he only succeeded in half a tail length if even that.

"I tried to carry on my clan without you, but my mind is plagued with uncertainty and pain, both of which you caused," she said in a sour hiss. The rock had not moved what so ever and Starclan didn't show a single sign to show they were listening to her.

"In my entire clan… what is the use of calling it what it is not… I am surrounded by traitors, the only cat I can trust besides my own kin is Fireheart and even he doubts me," she wailed on. Fireheart now found that he couldn't talk at all. He was horrified with what she was saying. He wanted to plead for her to stop, to reconsider what she was saying and how wrong she was but he couldn't. 'I have to stop her somehow, if she is allowed to continue for much longer… what might Starclan do…' the thoughts he had, were grim but he had to try and do something. With all of his strength Fireheart somehow managed to overcome his fear or rather blocked some of it out and began to creep and crawl forward. It didn't take him long to realize that there was no way he could do anything that would be effective, and as he pushed himself to move forward Bluestar just kept getting worse by the moment.

"I followed your guidance for such a long time, so very long, I never doubted your words, I have fought hard to uphold your code and suffered greatly for that. Brokentail, a burden that would have easily been killed and body left to become crow's food but allowed to live, brought on attacks from other clans as well as his own followers. I speared him and yet I was punished," she spat at the glowing stone. And still nothing happened to show that the clan made of their ancestors was hearing a single word that she was meowing and or spitting at them. 'Please Bluestar cease this madness before something for worse becomes of you' Fireheart pleaded in his mind. Inch by inch he made his way gaining ground towards his leader but even with every paw step that he made he found he couldn't get close enough.

"We brought Windclan back, because you were the ones who said we must have four clans just as we must have the four seasons. I convinced the other clans to agree and allow us to bring them home. And yet they attack us, the ones who helped defeat their attacker, Brokentail was our problem and they turned against us. 'Bluestar…' Fireheart was helpless as he watched Bluestar pace back and forth spitting and hissing insults, accusations and hate at the stone that was Starclan to her. He listened to her and found that to his surprise he did agree with some of the things she was saying but a voice in his head as well as a feeling of dread that manifested in the form of a knot in his stomach told him that he needed to stop the queen.

"Windclan even denied Fireheart and I passage to this very place. Is that what you want? To be distant from us? It is your fault that I have hate towards you Starclan, you have turned your back on us, on me. Even before coming here we were stopped but it was because of Fireheart that we made it here. Did you know what I was planning on doing? Is that why you tried to stop us you cowards? You knew I wanted to talk to you, give you one last chance to know if you were still with Thunderclan. And yet this whole time you remain silent… like… a bunch of traitors plotting against me and waiting for the right moment to strike. Just like my own clan you wait to strike me down and destroy me, but it won't work as I have a deputy who will risk his life to protect me," she said and gestured to Fireheart with her tail and he froze in his tracks and blinked. 'I wouldn't be able to protect her from Starclan's wrath would I' he thought with sorrow and managed to move closer.

"You have been planning my fall just as long as you have planned my rise… but I won't fall so easily," she said and with a horrifying yowl she lunged at the rock and struck it.

"Bluestar no!" Fireheart shouted out in vain finally finding the power to speak. It was no use as a blinding flash of light forced him to close his eyes and a force struck him forcing his consciousness to fade.

Thank you for taking the time to read this next chapter, I know it isn't my most popular story but I think it deserves some love. Review, favorite and follow if you'd like and PM me if you have any questions. Next week will return to Kung Fu Panda and Bolt. One final thing I would like to mention. There is a poll on my profile page and if you'd like to vote go ahead. It is about updating three times a week with stories instead of two and a one shot. Thanks and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	5. The Dream

Hello everyone! Thank you for taking time to read my latest chapter update on this fan fic! I hope you enjoy and there is important info at the end of this story so remember to take a look!

Things were so very dark and yet Fireheart couldn't help but feel that his darkened blindness was being caused by something of the exact opposite, a light. His head was swimming and there was nothing that was there to steady him. Fireheart felt sick at his stomach and looked down at his paws but to his dismay he couldn't see them.

"What in Starclan's name happened to me… where am I?" He wondered and soon he began to realize that Bluestar was nowhere to be seen. Thoughts coursed through his mind and he tried to remember what had happened. There was nothing except for a blankness that seemed to equal that of his surroundings.

"Bluestar… where is she… the Moonstone… that flash of light," remembering the light he felt sick at his stomach and more so a strong pain in his heart as he realized that he was alone. But was this a place that he had been before or was it just his mind after it had been struck by the strong beam of light just before. The young cat had no idea of what to do with himself or how he was to pull himself together.

"I feel a pain all over me," he thought to himself out loud. That much was true as well, there was truly no one around to hear his weak complaints and at the same time Fireheart found himself glad that there wasn't anyone to laugh at him or make a joke of some kind about him being a kitty pet and how that was the reason he was hurting, him lacking the strength that only a clan born could possess.

"I need to figure out where I am," Fireheart decided before looking around only finding dark shadows and other small things that he wished he hadn't of seen. He couldn't move but he could watch as he saw figures dart at each other, slashing with shed claws that were thorn sharp and as they made contact with soft blood splashed and splattered outwards hitting the orange tom on his face much to his own distain.

"What are you doing, stop your fighting," Fireheart called out to them but it was no use as they wouldn't stop. And as the minutes passed by he found that the more he watched the more he began to recognize the fights that were going on and the moves that both of them had used. The injuries inflicted on one of them that seemed to be so much smaller than any of the others hurt Fireheart and stung into him. And yet the leaner, smaller cat fought on and won. And it was during this that Fireheart began to realize that he was watching himself fight, the scenes that lay before him where his battles as a warrior, his battle with Brokentail and with Tigerclaw where the most vivid and painful. There were others but they didn't come to life as much as those two battles.

"Enough of this, I need to return to my life, my body and help Bluestar," he said and as he did he began to wonder if this was the doing of Starclan. And as if it was meant as an anonymous answer the orange warrior felt a presence behind him that was one of warmth, love and tender care, not as much as a mother cat but one that loved the clan over just kits.

"Spottedleaf?" Fireheart wondered out loud before turning around to see the beautiful medicine cat that stood behind of him with a smile. The warmth and sent she carried on her coat made Fireheart want to sob. The two cats moved close to each other and began to rub their sides together in a greeting.

"Spottedleaf what are you doing here? Am I… Am I dead?" Fireheart asked as he felt a little bit of him give into sadness at the thought of leaving his clan, his friends and his leader behind so soon.

"I am here to give you a message young Fireheart, one from Starclan. And while I can't tell you much I can answer your question. You are not dead, you are only in a state of dreaming," the female said to him but this only confused the young deputy more so.

"Spottedleaf what do you mean I am dreaming? And what is this message?" He asked her quickly and the cat who he had once loved before her death just licked his cheek to sooth him and calm him down before she began to speak.

"First let me show you what I mean by dreaming," she said to him and before he could say anything she touched her noise to his forehead and within moments the darkness faded and he found that he was looking at Bluestar and himself laying on their sides, close and in a place he didn't recognize.

"What is this place?" He asked and things returned to black.

"It is where you will be tested," Spottedleaf said and before Fireheart could say anything in the form of a reply he continued.

"Bluestar has showed great hostility and has proven hateful towards the ones who love her and who she once loved. You are to help guide her, for if she was on her own she would parish or succumb to insanity. You will guide her, you will help her to overcome her paranoia and only then will both of you be allowed to return to your territory. But beware young Fireheart if Bluestar cannot overcome her hatred then she will be lost to you. You must do this for the sake of the life of your leader, for the sake of your clan and for the sake of your own life," Spottedleaf had finally finished and Fireheart took all of what he could in.

"But Spottedleaf what if I can't," he said and the female looked at him and smiled. She touched her noise to his and the darkness began to fade away.

"I know you can do it Fireheart. Now go, awaken and guide your leader from her own despair with Starclan at your side," she said to him and before another word was meowed Fireheart opened his eyes.

Thank you everyone for taking the time to read. I know it isn't my most popular fic though it is one of my favorites to write! Anyways if you are ever feeling up to it why not a review, favorite or follow! Of course if you have any questions then go ahead and feel free to PM me. Also there is a poll on my profile that will help me decide what my two new fics will be about... so head on over there and vote! Finally next week (6/16/14 - 6/22/14) I will be going on a mission trip, so unfortunately you won't get your update until that Sunday. I hope to hear from you soon, thank you for reading and as always keep on FIC'in. -Travis Waltz out!


End file.
